That Nightmare
by The Gone Angel
Summary: -about the horrors of a High School drama. One-shot. Evamy and Amian for you both! I promise the dream is a bit different than most. No clue hunt or saving. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues. **

**The idea came to me during lunch, when I had a vision about this happening to me...so yeah. ****If you're wondering, it's not much Amian nor Evamy. Just thoughts. And a bit of Dan's craziness. Please excuse my add in Evamy moments, that side wants revenge for me making a tiny piece of Amian that the end.**

* * *

Amy yawned, her eyes blinking lazily. She stared at the computer, making sure she absorbed every detail of information the Vespers had against them- and of course, stare at her adorkable boyfriend, Evan, who was currently asleep, drooling over the keyboard. She knew he was doing whatever he could, but the mixed hours of sleep these days...it must be hard for a non-Cahill, even though she preferred calling him a Cahill. An Ekat to be exact.

She skimmed through the Vesper facts; faster she went, more sleep she'd get to be fresh the next day, to help her poor family, who were probably still in fright, and she could already see the emotional revenge gleaming in their eyes- and the defeat also. Amy knew Cahills didn't give up that easily, but with Vespers dealing the cards? Who knows.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and was lost.

_Amy walked to the lunchroom, fiddling nervously with her locks of red brown hair. Dan had got detention. _Again. _Sometimes, she could never understand her brother. _

_"Hello, nerd," sneered Elizabeth, her milky brown eyes taunting her. Amy held her place, but it was hard when Victoria and Justine were also giving her the evil eye._

_"Hello, Liz," Amy replied back, knowing she hated that nickname. "What a nice day today, right?" She waved towards the bright sunny day, which suddenly turned cold and stormy._

_Justine snorted, "Dense little girl. Do you need your brother's childish acts to save _you?" _Amy was furious, that stupid ditz brought her brother into this!_

_Amy punched Justine in the nose. "Was _that _hard enough for you, poor little Justine?" Amy said, and then remembered Natalie and Ian's smirk, so she copied it the best she could. "I bet your mom wouldn't want to pay the hospital bill."_

_Amy felt like she was different. She felt tougher. __Justine shrieked in fury, or perhaps fear, and then she ran away. Elizabeth glowered down at her._

_"You'll pay, nerd," hissed Elizabeth, her fork tongue spitting out the threat. Victoria just nodded along with everything Elizabeth said, and then replied in a dull voice,_

_"Get a life, loser."_

_"You need the life," murmured Amy, walking closer to the lunchroom. She got her food, and sat with her boyfriend, Evan, and his friends. _

_"Hey, Ames. I heard you gave Just the huge bruise," Evan said, a usual greeting for taunting the 'Leaders of the School'. Besides the peck on the cheek. _

_"Hey, Amy. I saw Derrick Johnson staring with big googly eyes at you in Chemistry," spoke Sasha. Her pale fingers tapped her closed chocolate milk carton. "He looked like you had asked him out and he did the Lemon Dance. Poor guy, you have a boyfriend."_

_Amy laughed. The Lemon Dance was when you hugged yourself like you needed to use the bathroom, and your face has sweat drips. She didn't know why it was called the Lemon Dance though. "I'm lucky I have Evan too."_

_"Aww," cooed Sasha and Chloe. Nick and Jim stared with bored eyes._

_"Attention everyone," called Elizabeth, holding the microphone. Amy had a bad feeling about this. Everyone looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth glanced at her, eyes speaking 'revenge time, my sweet.' _

_"AMY LOVES IAN!" she yelled into the microphone. Amy was confused, but that slowly sunk in._

_Amy grabbed Sasha's closed milk, quietly walked onto stage, and poured it all over Elizabeth's head. She screamed, but bared her teeth._

_"AND IT'S HER COUSIN!"_

_Laughs echoed through the room. Amy was frozen._

"Nice dream, Amy," commented Dan. "I thought you'd be smooching with Evan. Or possibly Ian."

"What do you mean?" Amy exclaimed, her voice rising.

"I planted a chip on you to see your dream. Special shout out to the Starlings," Dan said.

"You-you-" stuttered Amy.

Evan yawned, "Ames, what's wrong?"

"IAN KABRA, THAT'S WHO!"

Evan looked startled. Dan threw his head back laughing. He couldn't take it.

"WE ARE DISTANT COUSINS! DISTANT!"

Dan smiled. "Yes."

"I DON'T LOVE IAN!"

"Who said you did, Amy?" soothed Evan, but Amy was sick of it.

"Elizabeth, Justine, and Victoria! They're all-"

"No cussing in the house, love," Ian said, peeking in through the cracked door. "I heard my name countless times while _I'm trying to sleep."_

"Sorry, Ian, you can go get your not sorry butt back to bed," fumed Amy.

"And you can go with him," muttered Dan softly. Evan heard him.

"What do you train in that brain of his?" exclaimed Evan.

"What?!" asked Amy, her voice having an edge to it.

"NO! DON'T TELL HER!" shouted Dan.

"'_And you can go with him'" _mimicked Evan.

"DAN!"

"DANIEL!"

"_Mrrrp," _mewed Saladin.

"So, as I was saying, what was your dream?"

Amy buried her head in her hands. "Five more minutes. I'm still processing what Dan said...EWWW!"

"I'm leaving, have fun watching her dream!" shouted Dan, running down the hall.

Ian put the chip in the computer.

That's when both boys were disgusted or angry. Both in fact.

* * *

**I needed to let out my craziness in this. I love you Dan, Ian, Evan, and Amy! :D Don't you all?**

**The ending is more random. GO AMIAN AND EVAMY!**

**Bai**

**Gone**


End file.
